Ayah
by Aria Br
Summary: Selama hidup selama ini, hanya dua orang yang aku cintai. Aku selalu berdoa untuk keselamatannya. Aku mencintaimu. Jangan pergi. Setiap aku sendiri, membayangkan senyummu saja sudah membuatku meneteskan air mata./RnR/Don't like don't read/Dedicated to my Dad


_Oke, ini AU. Ceritanya ayahnya Ino itu angkatan udara yah XD~_

_Ini sebenernya aku buat Ayahku... genap dua tahun dengan hari ini. Semoga kau tenang di sana, Ayah :)_

* * *

Selama hidup selama ini, hanya dua orang yang aku cintai. Tapi buruknya, mungkin aku baru menyadarinya setahun belakangan ini. Aku bukan orang yang mudah menangis. Selama beberapa tahun aku hidup, aku hanya menangis jika benar-benar perlu. Tapi entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa menangis waktu mendengar kabar buruk ini. Aku terus optimis, dan berkata bahwa tidak ada yang terjadi.

Aku selalu berdoa untuk keselamatannya. Dan sekarang, kuharap dia bahagia di sisi-Nya. Selama ini aku terus beramsumsi kalau yang pergi bukanlah beliau. Aku tersenyum dan berpura-pura bahwa sebenarnya tidak ada yang terjadi. Bahwa… bahwa besok pagi, aku akan bertemu senyum khasnya. Bahwa kami akan bersama-sama bercerita tentang betapa hebatnya ia saat menjadi angkatan udara dulu.

Atau bila aku tidak kunjung menemukan bahwa dia akan bangun, aku akan bilang bahwa kami akan terpisah dalam mimpi saja. Aku akan segera bangun, dan bertemu dengan senyum hangatnya lagi. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Kau sangat berarti bagiku.

Lambaian tangannya waktu aku pergi ke sekolah, pelukan hangatnya ketika aku pulang, dan senyumnya yang terus ia berikan setiap waktu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan. Setelah aku pulang sekolah nanti, tidak ada yang akan memelukku. Saat aku menengok ke ruang kerjanya, tidak ada lagi yang duduk di sana. Saat aku mengunjungi kamarnya… tidak ada lagi yang tertidur di sana. Karena tempat tidurnya sekarang bukan di sini. Dan sekarang… siapa yang akan menghiburku bila aku sedang sedih…? _Air mata mulai menggenangi mataku_.

Aku tidak boleh menangis. Menangis hanya kerjaan perempuan. Oh ya, aku perempuan. Tapi menangis itu mengekspresikan perasaan, bukan? Kembalilah. Aku terus mengucapkan itu. Aku tahu itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Aku mencintaimu. Jangan pergi. Setiap aku sendiri, membayangkan senyummu saja sudah membuatku meneteskan air mata. Tapi saat bersama orang lain, aku tidak berekspresi dan lagi-lagi hanya diam dengan wajah biasa. Itu kebohongan.

Bahkan dalam mimpi, aku tidak pernah bermimpi bahwa dia akan hilang selamanya. Bahwa dia akan pergi, meninggalkanku. Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu.

Semua masalah aku simpan dalam hati. Bahkan dalam luapan emosi, aku tidak bisa mengeluarkannya dalam bentukan kata-kata. Aku menutup mata dan meneteskan air mata. Rekaman memori tentangmu terputar ulang. Bahkan setelah semua yang terjadi, aku ingin kau datang dan menghiburku. Dadaku sesak. Sesak. Aku ingin berteriak, tapi hanya jeritan kecil tidak bermakna.

Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Aku tahu tatapan seluruh orang yang kukenal. Mereka mengajakku untuk berbahagia. Aku sangat menghargainya. Guru-guruku waktu aku kelas lima dahulu. Rasanya kenangan itu tersapu sejenak. Aku dapat menarik ujung bibirku untuk tersenyum. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak di sini akan menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan.

Setiap malam hari aku melihat ke arah langit biru tua yang luas. Tidak bisakah… aku saja yang terluka? Hatiku sudah sangat perih karena ini. Aku ingin mendapat satu lagi kesempatan. Hanya satu kali saja terakhir untuk melihat senyumnya.

Kenapa…? Kenapa aku harus kehilangan segalanya? Kenapa aku harus kehilangan hangatnya pelukanmu, kenapa aku harus kehilangan kata-kata yang biasa kau ucapkan?

Aku memang sudah merelakannya. Tapi tetap saja saat aku sendiri, aku ingin menceritakan ini pada seseorang. Aku ingin ada orang yang peduli padaku dan mengerti. Tapi mengapa…? Mengapa tidak ada satupun, temanku, kecuali mungkin Naruto, yang bisa mengerti?

Kau meninggalkanku tanpa berkata apapun. Dan aku takut akan kehilangan orang-orang yang kucintai lagi. Mungkin itu alasan kenapa aku takut _jatuh cinta_. Aku takut akan melihat orang yang kucintai akan pergi dariku, dan aku akan sendiri, _lagi_. Walaupun aku benar-benar jatuh cinta, aku tidak akan mengakuinya. Aku akan terus membohongi diri sendiri. Sesak.

Sesak, aku benar-benar sedih. Aku ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya setiap waktu, tapi aku selalu terlihat kuat di mata seluruh keluargaku. Aku bukan orang yang lemah.

Aku mencintaimu. AKu sangat mencintaimu.

* * *

_Hai Ayah!_

_Ayah apa kabar? Pasti baik, dong! Aku juga nih—hari ini, tau nggak, aku dapet nilai berapa buat tes matematika-ku? Aku dapet 5/5! Keren, kan Yah? Walaupun yang terakhir itu sebenarnya ngasal, aku nggak tahu itu benar atau nggak. Hahaha, kebiasaan. Mungkin darah matematika ayah ngalir di darahku ya? Haha, kenapa jadi bicarain darah, sih? Nggak keren ah!_

_Oh ya, aku juga penasaran sama penyanyi melayu yang ayah sukain. Sebenarnya siapa, sih namanya? Tiap dengerin itu, aku jadi inget ayah lho! Rasanya jadi hangat, dan aku bisa merasakan ayah selalu ada di sampingku. _

_Aku?_

_Aku baik-baik aja kok, Yah! Aku _sangat _baik-baik saja. Ayah nggak perlu khawatir kok :) Aku…aku… baik.._

___Oh, oke. Bye, yah! Aku udah mau tidur. Seneng deh, ngobrol ama Ayah __ Kadang ngalihin stress aku akan hari esok. Entahlah yah—aku merasa takut akan hari esok. Oke, what-so-ever about this! ;)_

_Salam sayang,_

_Yamanaka Ino_

* * *

FICT GAJE INI AKHIRNYA SELESAI! *ketawa nggak waras*

Oke, aku BRB nangis dulu ya :'(


End file.
